Corruption
"My curse... help..." Corruption is the third form of the Star Side. It is a Heavy Archetype due to it's high AoE damage, but low range. Moveset *'Z - Corrupt Blast Circle' **Corruption raises their right foot, and slams it back down on the ground which makes purple "pillars" erect from the ground, four at a time. It deals higher damage the farther the enemy is from the inital blast point. *'X - Shadowy Scatter' **Corruption raises their hand, a purple ball appearing in it. A second later, the orb bursts while several dots appear in a spiral pattern. After another second, the dots explode to deal huge damage with a large radius. *'V (ULT) - The Curse's Release' **Corruption charges up, and releases, appearing as the most primordial form of her curse, releasing a huge shockwave that does devastating damage. Once it's done, it leaves Corruption vulnerable for an uncomfortably long amount of time, long enough to end the awakening. Alternates Trivia * The Curse's Release was inspired by the Black Magic class Assailant's SP8. * Terror is one of two Glitchtale (particularly Bete Noire, aka Betty) references in the game, the other being Determination, a Purity alt. * Crimson and Overgrowth are both inspired by Terraria. Crimson is based on the Crimson (shockingly) while Overgrowth is based on Plantera, a boss found in the Jungle. Lore Corruption, a traitor from a delusional kingdom, bears a tale more tragic than most. It and Purity were born into the kingdom known as Lys as siblings, both having sworn an oath to defend the light and banish the darkness as soon as they could speak coherently. When the time came that they would be able to learn light magic, both were capable of using it and continued their training. Purity excelled in light magic and was able to surpass even masters in just days, but Corruption was found to have suffered painful burns from using even small amounts of light magic. Corruption was made into an outcast for months because of this, but eventually she decided to turn to dark magic. Corruption became as good at dark magic as Purity was with light magic within days, and was even able to mitigate the pain she suffered from using light magic by using it's opposite. That way, Corruption was able to conceal what made her an outcast, and she became well respected in the kingdom. Then the beacon fired, and then Mayhem appeared. Mayhem had ravaged every Lys city it came across until reaching the capital, and nobody was able to warn the capital because nobody survived to do so. Purity immediately responded to Mayhem's appearance, but was easily defeated. Fortunately for Purity, Corruption was there to save Purity at the last second. Corruption was able to hold off Mayhem with light magic for around a minute, but eventually she was forced to use dark magic. Then, the secret was out; Corruption was a traitor to the kingdom. Purity was in shock, heavily flustered by his own sister using dark magic, but decided to fight against Corruption and protect the oath he had sworn ages ago. Purity and Mayhem fought against Corruption, quickly overpowering her, nearly killing her. But then Corruption felt a massive surge of power in her, like nothing she had ever felt before. When she unleashed it, the destruction was immense; half the capital was wiped out by the attack, and Purity was knocked unconscious, while Mayhem was severely injured. Corruption was nowhere to be found after that. She had run off to a dark purple forest in total isolation. She questioned why Lys was so unwelcoming to darkness, as she saw darkness just as important to life as light. Suddenly, she felt a demonic whisper in her ear, then the demon Vanta appeared. Vanta offered Corruption a deal; a place in her soul (as he called it) for immense power, unrivaled by almost every other Star Soul. Corruption, needing all of the help she could get at the time, accepted. Then Vanta dived into Corruption's soul and immediately began to take control of it, and Corruption knew she had made a mistake and Vanta had been planning this all along. That surge of power she felt was from Vanta, just to keep her alive to accept the deal and become a pawn of Vanta. But Corruption was able to resist Vanta's curse, and now she's probably trying to get Vanta out of her soul. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore